


Saying Goodbye

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie's in Africa, so I'm writing a fic to get us through. I'm sorry for the feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

“Do you really have to leave?” Zach whined, holding Frankie tightly in his arms.

 

Frankie sighed and nodded against Zach’s chest. “Yes, babe. I wish you were coming along.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry,” Zach mumbled, pressing his lips to Frankie’s neck. “I wish I was, too.”

 

Frankie suddenly pulled away and smirked at Zach’s surprised expression. “Come to the airport with me?”

 

Zach smiled and pulled Frankie back to his chest. “And what take a cab back?”

 

“Yeah, why not?”

 

“I’m not good at navigating the city alone.”

 

“Oh,” Frankie said, his face falling. The earlier sad expression replaced the smirk and he collapsed back into Zach’s arms. “You don’t have to…I just…”

 

“You want me to?” Frankie nodded, but said nothing as he clung to Zach with tears still pooling in the corners of his eyes. “Okay,” Zach said finally, kissing the top of Frankie’s head.

 

“Really?” Frankie asked, looking up with a hopeful smile.

 

“I’ll survive. I know the address of AJ’s place. I’ll get a cab to there.”

 

“You realize that it’s not just ‘AJ’s place’ now, right? You keep calling it that.”

 

Zach laughed. “It’s not like I’m staying there permanently. I’m going with you to LA…”

 

“But you’re coming back to New York, too, right?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You…don’t…know…” Frankie repeated, his expression falling.

 

Zach smiled and kissed Frankie once. “It’s so cold…”

 

“Winter will be almost over…”

 

“Can I stay with you if I come back? Like actually stay with you.”

 

A wide smiled plastered itself across Frankie’s face immediately and he squeezed Zach as tight as he possibly could. “Yes! Of course you can!”

 

“Okay,” Zach said, his smile faltering for a second.

 

“Does that mean you’ll come back with me?”

 

“How long are you staying in LA?”

 

“Until like the end of February. When Ari leaves for tour.”

 

“Um. Well with the Bold & the Beautiful thing…if they want me to do like recurring…”

 

“You know I go back to LA a lot. Let’s talk about it when we’re there. I don’t want to think about having to be without you right now. I mean, these ten days are going to be bad enough,” Frankie said as his smile faltered if only slightly. “Come on. Let’s go down. The car should be here any minute.”

 

Zach nodded, trying to maintain the neutral expression on his face. It hurt him to think that he might have to be away from Frankie again. It hurt him even more to know that that fact hurt Frankie, too. And then there was that little fact of the ten days they were about to be separated for.

 

This wasn’t how this was originally supposed to work. Zach was supposed to be going along to Africa with Frankie and his friends, but then they had that fight back in December and Zach was convinced he shouldn’t go and by the time they’d made amends with each other and Zach decided he wanted to change his mind, it had been too late. Zach had his shots and his passport, but they didn’t have enough time to raise the money for him to pay his travel expenses. And by the time Caleb backed out and said Zach could use his fundraised money to go it was too late for Zach to get the correct visa/work permit to travel. It had all been such a mess and it left both Zach and Frankie feeling a little overwhelmed and extremely sad by a situation they no longer had control over.

 

They stepped off the elevator into the lobby of the apartment building and headed towards the doors. It was just getting light out, but the sun was hidden behind the thick clouds of the impeding snow storm that was looming for the city of New York. As they stepped outside, Frankie’s phone vibrated, alerting him that the Uber he had called for was about to arrive. Zach immediately rubbed his hands together, trying to get warm.

 

“It’s so cold,” Zach whined.

 

“Suck it up, Rose,” Frankie laughed. “You moved to New York in January, what the fuck did you expect, sunshine and 80 degrees? You’re not in Florida anymore.” He laughed again but wrapped his arms around Zach’s back and kissed his cheek.

 

“But it’s going _snow_ again.”

 

“Didn’t you just tweet that you love snow?” Frankie said, raising one eyebrow.

 

“Yes, but…”

 

“And didn’t you just post a snapchat of you and AJ trying to catch snowflakes on your tongues?”

 

“Yes but…”

 

“Nope. You can’t change your mind,” Frankie said, trying to slip away from Zach as the car pulled up next to them.

 

Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie from behind just as he opened the back door. “Snow’s only worth it when you’re here,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Frankie’s neck. Frankie laughed and turned around, kissing Zach once before helping the driver to lift his suitcase into the trunk.

 

They spent the hour long car ride holding hands and cuddling together in the backseat until the driver turned into the airport. Zach sighed when he realized where they were. “I don’t wanna let you go yet,” he complained into Frankie’s shoulder.

 

“You can come with me up until we have to go through security, I think…” Frankie said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Everyone else is already here,” he commented as he responded to the group chat messages.

 

The car stopped outside the entrance to the airport and they all climbed out. The driver removed Frankie’s luggage from the trunk. Frankie smiled and thanked the driver while pulling out his phone again. Zach pulled Frankie’s suitcase behind them as he linked his free hand to Frankie’s. Frankie smiled and squeezed Zach’s hand in his. “I love you,” Frankie whispered as they walked into the building.

 

“I love you, too, babe,” Zach replied with a smile. He spoke at a normal volume, not a whisper. Frankie smiled, but didn’t comment. He kept flinching every time Zach would wiggle the fingers of his hand that was entwined with Frankie’s, but every time it happened Zach would turn his head and smile at Frankie and squeeze Frankie’s hand tightly as they continued to walk towards the check in desk.

 

Frankie tried to drop Zach’s hand when they arrived at the counter, but Zach didn’t let go. Frankie smiled and squeezed Zach’s hand in his and opened his confirmation email on his phone for the lady behind the counter to see. She nodded and typed something into her computer before handing Frankie his boarding pass and instructing him on how to get to his gate. He took the piece of paper and thanked the woman before going the direction she’d pointed.

 

They ran into Frankie’s friends not much later and Zach dropped Frankie’s hand but when Frankie looked at him, questioningly, he smiled and put his arm around Frankie’s back instead while they talked to the group of people. Eventually someone said they should probably head for security, since it usually took longer for international flights.

 

“Walk with me? I’ll get you an Uber while we wait in line, okay?” Frankie asked with a hopeful tone in his voice and a small smile on his lips.

 

Zach nodded and kept his arm around Frankie’s shoulders as they walked towards the security area. They got into one of the lines leading towards the metal detectors and Frankie took out his phone and started ordering an Uber to take Zach back to the city. “What’s AJ’s address?” he asked looking up at Zach as they waited.

 

Zach quietly told Frankie address before reaching out with one hand to cup Frankie’s cheek and stroke the side of his face with his thumb. “I’m gonna miss you so much, Frankie,” he mumbled as Frankie continued typing on his phone.

 

Frankie leaned his head into the touch for a second before looking up. “I’ll miss you, too, babe.” He tucked his phone back into his pocket. “I put your number and name in, but I already prepaid for you. They’ll text you when the car’s here.”

 

“Thanks,” Zach mumbled softly, before the tears reached his eyes again and he broke completely apart wrapping his arms tightly around Frankie’s back as he sobbed into his shoulder. “I really don’t want to let you go.”

 

“I know, baby,” Frankie said soothingly, rubbing his hands up and down Zach’s back. “I don’t want to leave you either, sweetheart.”

 

Zach sniffled into Frankie’s shoulder. “I love you so much, Frankie,” he said rather louder than he anticipated. His judgment of volume was a little impaired by his tears.

 

“Shhhh,” Frankie hissed with a giggle, kissing Zach’s cheek. “I love you, too,” he whispered.

 

“Why are you whispering like it’s some sort of secret?” Zach asked.

 

Frankie smiled so broadly, Zach was almost concerned for his safety. “Because, I thought it was,” Frankie said at a closer to normal volume.

 

“It’s not. Not anymore,” Zach said with a smile. “I love you. I don’t care who knows. And I’m going to miss you so much.”

 

“I’ll miss you, too, baby,” Frankie cooed, kissing Zach’s cheek again. “Don’t do anything too brash while I’m gone. Chaos is fine, but don’t start anything, okay?”

 

Zach nodded. “So you don’t want me to tell them until you get back?”

 

Frankie shook his head. “I just think that would be a little much for you to handle all by yourself while I’m not here.”

 

“Okay…” Zach said trailing off.

 

“If I get a decent internet connection on Tuesday night your time, maybe we can facetime during your live show. But that’s the only way…I just don’t want you to have to handle all that will come of that by yourself.”

 

“I’ll be okay, you know? I have this figured out now. I’m all in this. I love you. I’m never going to hurt you or confuse you again. I can’t lose you.”

 

“You won’t lose me, Zach. I promise. I love you, too.”


End file.
